Atatakai Kaze, Watakushitachi No Koi Wa Eien Ni
by HakuRiu
Summary: If you want to have the person whom you desired the most, you have to fight and do your best to obtain it. Akane sees them as friends and not as her protectors; while the others do too--but they love her. Their final battle: Capture the Miko's heart!


**"Atatakai Kaze ~Watakushitachi No Koi Wa Eien Ni~"**

**By:** Kasuga Nozomi / Haku -- in HakuRiu

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, games, manga, any parts and any characters from Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. It belongs to Ruby Party and KOEI; and it's creators.

* * *

Warm winds wafting through a shallow night. With a wonderful flute being played by a young, and kind man. Dancing while playing the musical instrument, the young woman in the age of sixteen, stood there and with her eyes closed, listening to the magnificent melody. Even if the sounds surrounding them would end soon enough, they both know that things would never last for eternity. But it's still fun and enjoyable while it lasts, right? So why not carry them inside your hearts, until your feelings would be settled with contentment and the light of hope... which was wishing for eternity to never disappear.

Akane really loves hearing Eisen play. His attitude and innocent spirit, together with a wonderful instrument, makes her relaxed. Every time she's down, he would always cheer her up with his loving character. He's so tender and soft, that it makes Akane rest at ease being with him. Still unable to figure out whether she truly wishes to go back to her own time and space where her family lay, or if she wants to be there... staying with the people whom she cherished and made friends with; she's always down and was slowly losing her happy self. A mask would be born from within, if she's going to stay like that. But she knew better. She knew that if she were to be like a wilted flower, no man would pick and take care of her. Whereas if a flower like her would grow up lovely and bright, it might captivate any person's hearts. Slowly giving them courage and happiness would be welling up inside them.

Eisen on the other hand, always loved the priestess' liveliness. Her carefree and caring self is told to be enough for him. Seeing her smile every single moment they cross paths is like receiving a small piece of heaven for him. She may not realise it but, he no longer sees her as a priestess. He wanted some thing more than that; more than being a hachiyou--the priestess' protector and shield--and most likely... more than a friend. He'd want for a grander relationship from her. But, in his current state, would being by her side ever come true?

As the final notes slowly decreased in the breeze, the silence of nature took place, and left both teenagers standing at their own respective spots, staring intensely at one another. Or maybe it was Eisen who was feeling quite uneasy.

"That was great, Eisen-san!" exclaimed Akane. She clapped her hands in extreme happiness, and smiled widely to the young lad. Her smile stunned him, and he couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"T-Thank you, Miko." Eisen returned the smile back to Akane. He felt his face is getting hotter, his cheeks warmer than usual, and to the fact that he couldn't look straight in her eyes. Yet he was convinced enough to meet her sparkling, bright eyes. A small feeling of delight came crushing down to him whenever Akane listens to him play his treasured flute. That instrument was the only thing he could use to express much of his emotions; every time he plays it, it mirrors how he really is, "I'm glad you liked it."

"You're always so good at the flute!" she beamed, looking at Eisen with curiosity. _I wish I could play like you..._ She muttered, but unfortunately he heard it all.

"If Miko would like to learn it, I can teach you..." he couldn't really believe he said those words out just now. He quickly moved his hand to his mouth, covered it and looked away. "I-I mean..."

"Really?? Wouldn't it be a bother to you?" Akane's face was painted with utmost happiness; but at the same time, with a little doubt and worry.

"N-No. Of course not, Miko," Eisen replied. "It's fine with me; so please don't worry."

"Wow! Thank you so much, Eisen-san!!" she clasped her hands together, and bowed in front of the young lad. "Eh... When are we gonna start?"

Eisen thought about it for a while before merely answering her innocent question. _If teaching her would make me spend more time with her...._ His blush deepen as he thought deeper about those circumstances. _N-No, this is only helping Miko..._ He looked up to meet her emerald eyes. "Is tomorrow fine with Miko?"

"Yes! Absolutely fine with me," she reassured him.

Eisen nodded in understanding and turned the other way. "It's getting late now; please return to your quarters and have a good night's sleep." His back was now facing her, but he turned his head sideways to see her for one last time that night. "See you tomorrow, Miko." With that said, he started walking away; leaving Akane waving at him.

_Tomorrow would be just fine...

* * *

_

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I last wrote in this site, nyaha~! I hope chu guys like this. :D Constructive criticisms, feedbacks, etc are welcome~~!! :) But please, no flames!


End file.
